


trapped between two lungs

by katyfaise



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's felt apart of them emotionally for so long that the physical part seems second nature by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trapped between two lungs

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: why are you writing fic when you should be focusing on school  
> me @ myself: pal you gotta
> 
> anyway yeah here you go just one big yikes it's rated mature but there's not anything actually mature in it just mentions but i wanted to be safe

_What am I supposed to do now?_

The words run through her mind as she stares at the ceiling above, closing her eyes tight and opening them again. She tries to chase the spots and wants to reach out, but her arm is trapped beneath a head that lies heavy on her. Alex sighs and blinks her eyes away from the ceiling, her view falling on the men on either side of her.

There is thunder outside and Worick moves in his sleep, his cheek marred by light stubble that brushes against her arm as he does. He shifts away and frees her arm and she is grateful for the chance to move. Alex carefully sits up, knees hugged to her chest as she leans back against the wall behind her. She never smokes but she craves a cigarette - something to keep her hands busy and from touching either of them. Alex wants to prove that the moment is real, that they’re both really there. She just wants to know that this safety she finally feels in the pits of her stomach is real - that she can wash away all the fear she's felt for so long.

Every step that has led up to this seems like some carefully choreographed dance between the three of them, a dance that Alex had suspected she’d never be a part of again. Alex doesn’t want to come in between whatever Nicolas and Worick have, whatever smooth agreement lingers above the two of them but now that she’s been invited into it what else is she supposed to do? She's felt apart of them emotionally for so long that the physical part seems second nature by now.

Alex closes her eyes and rests her head against the wall behind her, memory filled with dark and light eyes on her body. She thinks of the way Nicolas’s hands fit against her hips, how he held her tight as his tongue worked inside of her. There are bruises on her hips now that fit against his fingertips perfectly. With eyes closed, Alex brushes her own fingers against the bruises and she shivers. Just the thought of how the two of them fit against her like a puzzle, hard angles mixed with soft edges, makes the heat in her core rise and she worries her bottom lip to stave it away.

Her mouth falls open at the thought and she licks her lips, shaking her head despite the want that is coiled low in her belly. Instead, Alex chooses to run her fingers along the edge of Nicolas’s neck. His back is facing her, curled away from the both of them in a way that doesn’t surprise Alex anymore. She’s used to the way that he keeps his distance even outside of the bedroom. In the beginning, it led to a sense of worry that she now finds reassuring - Worick’s personality is enough to handle sometimes that the quiet that Nicolas offers puts her at ease. He shivers at her touch and Alex pulls her fingers away just as Nicolas turns over to face her. He grimaces and rubs his hand down his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes before he glances toward the window to stare at the rain. His eyes land on Alex and she smiles sheepishly, fingers bending up into a wave while he turns onto his back and looks away from her. Alex sighs - wonders if he regrets letting her into the middle of whatever he shares with Worick, but before she can form a coherent thought, he’s grabbed her by the arm with a grunt and is tugging her down gently.

Alex follows his lead and scoots down into the cramped space between the two men. Once she is comfortable, he curls his body toward hers, closer than he’d been before, and hides his face against her arm. Enough time passes that his breathing evens out and Alex realizes that he’s fallen back asleep. There’s a ghost of a smile on her lips as she bends her arm up and runs her nails softly against his scalp. She’s shocked by how much the small action soothes her so she continues, her free hand reaching beside her to brush against Worick’s cheek. Worick reaches up and grabs her hand, the action surprising her and she wonders how long he’s been awake. Worick smiles up at her and she returns the gesture, racing heart calming. He takes her hand in his and kisses her fingertips one by one and when she opens her mouth to speak, Worick just shakes his head in response.

“It’s raining. You should go back to sleep,” he says, voice soft in the silence that surrounds them. She clasps her mouth shut and nods, watching as he shifts closer and drapes an arm along her soft belly, his fingers brushing against Nicolas.

Alex stares at the ceiling, back in the same spot she was before. She closes her eyes tight and opens them, trying to chase the spots that appear. She sighs turns her head to glance at both Nicolas and Worick and she thinks, _What am I supposed to do now?_


End file.
